Let's Play Pretend Bloody
by Curry Buzz
Summary: A shapeshifter decides to wreck one of the Winchesters in retaliation to being hunted in the best way he knows how. Rape/Non-con. Knifeplay. Pain. Bondage. Hurt!Sam. Complete.


**Warnings:**Graphic non-con/rape between Sam and a Shapeshifter. Bondage. Knifeplay. Pain. Mentions of unrequited wincest.

* * *

"You're not my brother." Sam said as calmly as he could manage. He leaned back against the headboard of the bed, and flinched when his wound throbbed in protest at the contact. He tried to adjust himself, but the ropes that bound his wrist together and to the post of the bed were too tight.

"Figured that out a little too late, Sammy," Fake-Dean huffed a laugh. He turned slowly from where he was standing which revealed a knife in his hands.

It was true, though. The shape-shifter had already lured Sam away from the motel and easily knocked him unconscious. Sam should have been on guard; he knew his father and brother were tracking down the shape-shifter that had been raping and torturing with the faces of the victim's loved ones. He should have been prepared.

"What do you want?" Sam asked through his teeth. He tested the ropes again. They rubbed mercilessly at his wrists, but he refused to show his discomfort.

Dean- _not _Dean- laughed and strolled over to the mattress, and sat beside Sam's legs. "I think you know," He teased, "I want to have some fun! Like I've been having fun all week before you hunters showed up."

The knife was trailed down Sam's cheek without the pressure to break skin. Sam's chest heaved along with his quickened breath. He tried to move away from the monster, but couldn't. "They'll kill you," He gasped. "My dad and brother."

Shape-shifter Dean shrugged, leaned forward, and bit Sam's cheek until he felt blood spill into his mouth. As Sam cried out, he laughed, and said, "They're going to try anyways. Just enjoy big brother's affections, hm?"

"I know you're not Dean," Sam spat.

"Maybe," the monster said, "but it won't stop you from flinching every time he gets close. From screaming for him to stop in your sleep." He smiled. He pushed the knife from Sam's clavicle to his navel, slicing the tip of skin along with his shirt.

"You know," Dean drawled as he forced Sam's legs apart and rested in between, "I would have done it to him. Taken his sweet baby brother's face, the one he loves most of all, and… _defiled _him." An awful grin of pleasure passed on to his face. "But. He would have liked it."

Dean reached around Sam's smaller frame and cut through the ropes. Instantly, Sam pushed against him and made to run. Dean rolled his eyes, grabbed the by the throat and easily pinned him. Sam struggled- quite well, the shape-shifter thought- but he managed to tie his hands above his head all the same.

Sam opened his mouth to yell something, but his eyes zeroed in on the necklace that dangled from the imposter's neck. "D-Dean's necklace!" He sputtered. "Take it off!"

"Let me think. No. It's allowing me access to all kinds of memories and feelings. Like his ones for you." Dean smirked, pressed his fingers into the cut on Sam's chest.

He hissed and bucked, tried to kick. "You're lying."

"Stop being a brat," Dean growled. He yanked the back of Sam's hair. He took a moment to appreciate the slender neck presented before him. "I'm sure you know what I'm going to say next. Be still. Cooperate, even. The more you struggle, the more I'll hurt you."

His words seem to finally clue in Sam to what was happening. He froze and attempted to keep his tears back. "Don't," he whispered.

"Beg me," Dean said playfully.

He ripped the rest of Sam's shirt away. He bent down and bit at one of his nipples, chuckling when he heard a cry.

"Please!" Sam writhed under him. "Please, don't!"

"Keep begging," He sounded breathless. "Keep crying."

He crashed his mouth onto Sam's, biting forcefully when he tried to turn away. Sam felt hands on his waist – too tight, too rough- they were bruising him already. They pulled him up when the monster on top of him grinded down. It was too forceful; it hurt.

"Oh, don't muffle yourself now." The monster whispered on Sam's lips. "You'll be forcing me to _take_ those sounds from you."

He shifted down his body and bit painfully into the side of his neck. It elicited another beautiful sound from the boy, and well, they were so delightful that Dean ran the knife across Sam's ribs to get an even louder one.

"Stop!" Sam begged. He tried to look to the shape-shifter, but he was still at his neck. "Please, anything- I'll do anything, just please stop…"

"Anything?" Dean stopped his assault, pushed himself onto his elbows to look at Sam. He rubbed the tears on the boy's cheek with his thumb. It brought the knife dangerously close to his face. "Anything… like… letting me fuck you?" He laughed joyously.

"There has to be something," Sam said.

Dean sat up. He trailed his hands down the length of Sam's torso and stopped at the waistband. "There is," he said, "It's in here."

Sam's jeans were unbuttoned; his underwear and pants dragged off him quickly. His shoes had been taken off earlier when he was unconscious.

"No!" He cried out. Sam began to kick. He twisted, tried with all his strength to release his hands. A strong slap stopped him. He saw black spots, and his head throbbed with nausea and dizziness.

"What did I tell you?" Shape-shifter Dean demanded. He covered Sam's frame with his own, his hand snuck between them to grip violently at his balls. "It'll hurt worse. Now, I don't mind. I don't mind at all, but I thought I'd give you a chance."

Sam sobbed. He didn't dare lift his head up. His muscles were strung tight from the pain in his groin.

"I'm sorry," he finally whispered.

"Good." The grasp on Sam loosened. Dean fitted himself snugly to Sam, kissed and nipped at his ear as he whispered, "You know… one of the girls… don't remember her name. She wouldn't stop struggling. Kept trying to tell her. She kept screaming and screaming and struggling, so you know what I did?" The shape shifter gently grasped Sam's chin, turned his face to him, "Do you have any idea what I did, Sam?"

"No," his voice broke and the monster smiled. He kept fucking smiling.

"I fucked her with my knife," He said proudly. He switched hands with the knife, the one that held his chin now pressed the steel to his cheek. "You don't want that, do you? No? Didn't think so. But you're not like her, Sam, are you? No, you're a good boy… aren't you?"

More tears fell as Sam robotically nodded.

"That's what I thought," Dean cooed. "My good boy. My good little brother."

Sam remained silent as Dean stripped himself from his clothes. He whimpered when he put the knife back into his hands and held it against his limp dick. He trembled when it slide down his balls and behind that.

"I want to cut you," He said monotonously. He cocked his head, stared at Sam for a reaction. "But… you're being such a good boy; I won't cut you here."

He sliced a deep gash into Sam's inner thigh; his cock twitching with the brutal yell the boy released.

Dean pushed his fingers into the blood and moaned. He grabbed Sam's other leg and hitched it up; his bloody fingers finding his hole and began to push-

"No!" Sam cried; his back arched away.

The shape-shifter peered up, amused. Sam shivered, stuttering an apology, but Dean only laughed, "I like you begging and crying. Do it some more, and maybe I'll spend a few minutes prepping you. Instead of agonizing, it'll be short on just unbearable!"

Sam didn't have time to dwell on his words. He merely cried out when he felt a finger penetrate him forcefully. It barely moved inside of him before another one was pushed at his entrance. They were removed, and Sam's body almost sagged with relief before he felt the fingers push at his wound for more blood.

He whined. He begged. He thought maybe this was having the opposite effect as promised, because the monster got more aroused with every breath. He grinded against the mattress, laid his face against Sam's chest and bit and sucked, and he panted. His fingers moved faster and more ruthless, and Sam felt like he was dying. Like this thing was reaching into him and ripping his soul apart.

Sam tried to tune it out. He had to. He tried to think of Dean- the real Dean- his Dean. It didn't help. He sobbed as three fingers pushed blood inside him and stroked his insides with purpose.

"I can see why he wants you," the monster whispered huskily.

He had sat up. Sam looked to him, tears never ending. He heard the thing whisper profanity, grabbing his legs and moving them up, and he nestled himself in close. He kissed Sam's mouth. Sam didn't move.

He bit as he grabbed his cock and positioned it. Sam screamed against the wicked mouth as he was violated, tightening up and arching his body to get away.

"Relax," Dean growled. Sam didn't.

He grabbed his hair harshly, kissed sloppily against his mouth. "I said to fucking relax!" Sam couldn't- not with these hands bruising him.

"Fine," he heard it hiss, "tighter for me."

Dean forced himself in. Sam tried to look away. He was everywhere, though. Pressed tight against him. Every inch of his skin was burning. And he just pushed in closer.

Sam whimpered, and cried, and bled. He didn't stop. Just rutted inside until he has his completion.

The shape-shifter was done; he pulled out and fucking _smiled_. Sam just stared. He didn't even tremble with the familiar hands ran up his body to caress at his face.

"Good boy," he whispered, and he kissed him. It was soft, and it tasted worst out of all the kisses.

He undid the binds, but Sam didn't move to run away. The monster with Dean's face rubbed at his wrists, licked the blood on his neck, and eventually left.

Sam didn't know how he mustered the energy to move, but he did. He had to get out of here… wherever that was. He had to get home. I won't let this dictate mine and Dean's relationship, he thought. I won't give the shape-shifter the satisfaction. I won't give him what he wants. I won't.

When Sam got home, though, after Dean began to yell 'where the hell where you?!' but stopped, because his little brother was beaten and bruised and limping, when he reached out for Sam… Sam flinched.


End file.
